


Evergreen

by WolfyChan



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 14:55:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19814632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfyChan/pseuds/WolfyChan
Summary: Underage奸尸梗来源：hyde的曲子《Evergreen》





	Evergreen

Evergreen

记忆中那个孩子总在笑。  
爬满了常青藤的窗台旁，那个孩子静静地在看书。如果他望见我，会笑着和我打招呼。玻璃水瓶里插着几朵干百合，瓶中水如镜面一般反射着我们的脸。我和他看起来是那么不同，我没有他乱翘的金发，没有他绿如树叶的眸，没有他的民族长袍，没有他生气时会泛红的瞳孔。我站在阴影里，黑色西装和墨色头发反射不出丝毫的光亮。  
没错，我是个异乡人，在一个夏天来到这座远离尘世的小岛上。  
对我来说，这样的夏天太过温柔。那些窟鲁塔族的村民很友好，对我这种陌生人近乎毫无戒心。在我说明我是因为遇了海难才流落到这座岛时，他们颇为怜悯，为我提供了住所和食物。他们小小的居所令人感到温馨，不同于我过去所住的冷冰冰的楼房，他们的房子往往是上下结构的木屋——准确的来说，是树屋。  
我所寄住的家里有三口人，威严的父亲，温柔的母亲，可爱的孩子；时常陪伴我的是那个孩子。树屋的一层是会客室，二层是父亲和母亲的居所，三层的书屋属于那个孩子，我则住在三层之上的阁楼。那个孩子颇为可爱。和大部分孩子不同，他喜爱书。尽管说话时仍像麻雀那样蹦蹦跳跳、叽叽喳喳，在阅读的时候，他会久违地安分下来。我当然也看书，不过我的阅读趣味和他有些差距。他对于动植物研究类的书兴致勃勃，而我目前对哲学占卜类的书籍更有兴趣。于是，每一个午后时分，阳光一如既往地透过一层又一层的绿叶照进窗台，木荫映在我们的肩头，光斑洒在书页间，带来炎热之中的清凉。  
夜晚的时候，他会如小鼠那样鬼鬼祟祟地爬到我的阁楼里，把我摇起来看星星。我当然不会拒绝。每到这样的夜晚，我就为他介绍天上的群星。他起初听得眉飞色舞，但半个小时后一定会抵不住困意而渐渐打起瞌睡。那个金色的脑袋在月夜下仍旧闪着光泽，夏夜的风拂过他的发丝。他的头低垂着，静静地睡去。而我会把他再次搬到他的小吊床上。  
看着他深浅均一的呼吸，我久违地松了一口气。我不清楚这种感觉是什么，但住在这个家里我确实感到轻松。就像找到了能够靠着休憩的树木一般，我靠在树屋阁楼的墙壁上，细数着我至今以来走过的旅程。热闹的清-晨，阅读的午后，观星的夜晚，那个孩子的笑脸，书里爬满的字符，我记事本里划掉的一日又一日，一切都像反复的镜面一般深邃又宁静。  
夏天渐渐过去，而绿叶终有泛红的那一天。待到树叶全红的时候，它将会飘落地面，被秋天的雨水浸泡得失去形状，溶解在泥土里。  
第一阵秋雨来临的时候，我在阁楼里抄写来自远东的诗句，钢笔和纸面淅淅索索地摩擦，如同秒针的倒数：  
The bell has rung; the time has come.  
钟声敲响，离别的时刻来临。  
我才抄写到了一半，就听到了钟声——准确的说，是枪声。我站了起来，从阁楼的窗台一跃而下，看见远方的火光。这声音是我和伙伴们的暗号，暗示劫掠开始了。  
劫掠倒是很简单。一个夏天的摸索让我知晓这座小岛上的每一户人家和每一座建筑物。对我和我的伙伴这样穷凶极恶的盗贼而言，杀人就像呼吸那样自然。强壮的窝金负责将人打趴在地，敏捷的玛琪负责把他们活活勒死，精于操作的侠客则操纵着村民的肉体，得以不费吹灰之力地让他们自相残杀。不到半天，我们便清空了整座岛屿。繁茂的树枝被火焰吞噬殆尽，房屋倒塌，人类死去。  
生命就是如此，再如何翠绿的叶子，也会有落下的时日。  
离别前，我回到了那个生活了一个夏天的树屋。久违地，我看到了那个孩子的尸体。小小的,趴在地上，蜷缩成一团。  
我跪下来，摸着他的脑袋，尽管身体还温热，可他应当是断气了。八成是玛琪杀的他，我在他的脖颈上找到了几丝细细的线。他的眼睛阖着，睫毛垂下，好像仅仅是睡着了罢了，就如同每个夜晚看星星的他那样。  
我将他的身体扶正。那副身体可真小，他或许还没有十四岁，我用一只手臂就能轻松地环住他。此刻的他如洋娃娃一样倒在我的怀里，任我摆布。  
是的，我是来夺取他的眼眸的。可我却不知不觉地亲吻上了他的额头，我也不知道我为什么要这么做。那个额头还留有余温，就像刚刚冒出的常春藤一般柔软。  
刚刚死去的孩子表情很安详，他瘫在我的怀里，像水溶解在水中。他的脸色较之平常略微惨白，金发映衬着脸蛋，使他更像一个制作精良的人偶。  
我不急于剜下他的眼睛，我只想看看他。我剥开他的外壳，用我的小刀。蓝色的民族长袍被划开，我把它们切成条状，花瓣那样散落一地。白净的身体露了出来，他年纪确实不大，看起来这幅身体仿佛属于女孩一般瘦小。我好久没有对什么东西有点兴趣了，一整个夏天的陪伴，让我对这个小孩有些特别的印象。我想起来他好像叫酷拉皮卡，有几个朋友，爸爸和妈妈里更喜欢妈妈，热爱动植物的书，将来想要养狗。他以前总会跑来跑去，没个完。动着的孩子总有长大的那天，而死去的孩子会成为美好的人偶。尽管如果不用特殊手段保存的话，这种沉静只能持续不到两个小时。我没有想保存他的兴致，毕竟保存了带不走，我选择及时行乐。所以，我顺着锁骨的纹路，用刀尖划过他的皮肤。尽管已经死去了，他的皮肤里头仍然可以渗出点点血液。  
我舔了舔那些血，还是温热的。我听闻人死后意识会存留个几分钟，不知道他现在是否还能感受到我的抚摸。我用我指尖上的血在他面容上画着圈和叉，就像他喜欢在我睡觉时用毛笔画花我的脸蛋那样。他也曾经邀请我一起互相乱画，但我每次都拒绝这种愚蠢的小孩子把戏。如今，我用血液玩着这种儿童游戏，想必我的内心也和他一样天真。  
我像亲吻一本书那样亲吻着他的嘴唇，肉贴着肉。他的唇有些冰冷，全然没有吐息。但这种热度正适合我这种人。我生于黑暗，天性与灿烂的太阳不和，将要熄灭的阳光正合我意。  
他根本还没发育，性器旁边没有毛，光洁的屁股柔软又有点弹性。内部紧缩，比常人要紧得多。因为死亡带来的肌肉紧缩，使得他的入口格外狭窄。他一点声响都没有——那当然了，他已经死了。我翻过他的身体，从后面进入他。一个夏天以来，他或许很喜欢我。我知道的，他经常假装在看书，实际上借机偷偷瞧着我，而且总在我往记事本上抄写诗句的时候看我。他以为自己隐藏得很好，实际上他动来动去的腰早就出卖了他。毕竟，他总想找到一个角度，能安全地瞧着我究竟在干什么。这种孩童的好奇心和好感，还体现在他起初仅仅是小心翼翼地敲开阁楼门，问我要不要去看星星，到后面直截了当地跨坐在我的床上，用手背把我拍醒，叫我陪他去天台。他很希望能更多地了解我，和我成为朋友。可我不能，活着的时候，我们之间的距离一定很远，我的宿命决定了我们俩就像两条平行线一样理应永不交集。而现在，当他死去，我就得以好好瞧瞧他。我们肌肤贴着肌肤，我的吐息在他冰凉的脖颈上，而他毫无反应，只能任我摆弄。  
他的四肢无力地垂下，像楼阁上过于茂盛而耷拉下来的常青藤那样，随着晚风和我的动作一起晃动着、飘动着。他的眼睛一次都没有睁开，长长的金色睫毛落在白净的脸上，而我方才因为一时兴起用血液在他脸上画的圈和叉，此时因为我们的动作慢慢流下，好像他笑着笑着就哭出了血泪那样，那些血滴顺着他的眼睑滑下，滑落至他的脸颊，最后滴落在他的胸口。我换了个姿势，我正面拥抱着他，他身上的血液糊在了我的西装和我的脸上。此时我俩都是乱七八糟的了。我久违地很开心，和找到了新植物的他一样开心。我将他彻底地抱起来，按在我们时常一同读书的书桌上，一边进入，一边用指甲划过他的脊背。我一边活动，一边思索着要在他的身体上写些什么好。我用刀割裂了我们平常阅读的那些书的书脊，那些书——有的是我带来的哲学书籍，有些是他喜欢的植物图鉴——整齐地摆在书桌上，被我用小刀一割、一挑，书页就像秋天的落叶那样满天乱飞，铺满了一整个桌面，有些甚至飘落在地面。温柔的夜风从窗口吹来，有一页书页正面朝上，落在我的眼前。那上面什么都没有，唯独只有一副树叶的插图。  
我紧紧地环着他的肩膀，他的肉体正在逐渐变凉。我很舒服，很高兴，我像第一次学会呼吸时那么畅快，于是，我在他体内释放了我自己。他仍在我的怀里，浓稠的液体顺着他还未彻底紧闭的开口冒出，顺着他的大腿流下。我把他的双腿内侧打开。拾起那页只画着一片树叶的书页，仔细地沿着树叶的轮廓，将那片绿油油的树叶图画裁下来，最后用一根图钉将这片虚假的树叶钉在他的腿间。又一阵风吹来，秋天的夜晚的确有些冷。我将他放在他的吊床上，正如夏日的每个夜里他靠着我睡着了以后我所做的那样。  
“团长——”  
外头有人在叫我，听声音是武士的信长。时间不早了，我得赶紧剜下他的眼睛。  
“团长——你好慢啊。”  
侠客也在下面应和。  
“马上就好。”我急匆匆地对他的眼睛开刀，装进临时的培养皿里。  
“对啊，团长你在干嘛？”  
“啊，来了来了，不好意思，迟了一会。”  
我带着那个刚刚剜下的眼眸，翻下窗台。  
“怎么回事啊，这个眼睛？”  
他们凑到我的面前，看着培养皿里泡着的眼球。我这才发现，这对眼球竟然一点也没有变红，它如常青藤一般绿，像盛夏的枝叶一样生机勃勃。  
“哈哈，我也不知道。”伙伴们好像有点不满，我连忙打着圆场。  
“怎么还是绿色的……不是说，窟卢塔族人死亡前会感到痛苦，眼珠都变成红色么？”  
在我伙伴们身后众多的培养皿里，全部泡着泛红的眼珠。这么一对比，我手上的这幅绿油油的眼球，的确很突兀。  
“这是个孩子的眼眸呢。他死得太安详了，我忍不住多陪他玩了一会。”  
“哇耶，没想到团长你这么富有童趣。”  
“算是吧。不过这样的话，这对眼球估计就卖不出去了。”  
“好浪费啊，那你打算怎么办？”  
“那估计我只能自己留着了。”  
我手里捧着装着绿色眼球的培养皿，冰凉的玻璃壁面映着我的面庞，而我的面庞对着他的眼睛。培养皿里的水有如镜面一样反射着我们两个，好似再也回不来的夏日午后里，插在玻璃花瓶里的干百合和不断翻过的书页。他的肉体充满了腐败气息，想必在某一个秋日里会被雨水冲碎，继而七零八落地溶解在土地里。可他的眼睛却没有泛红，仍旧绿油油地看着我，好像在笑。在泛红前就被做成标本的绿叶将会常青。在他的眼睛里，在那片晶莹剔透的绿中，我闻到了逝去的夏日气息。  
神使鬼差地，我打开我的抄写本，有一行诗句映入我的眼帘：  
The scenery is evergreen.  
这片景致是常青。


End file.
